


Double Team

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [14]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Peebee and Reyes corner Freddy after theTempest's first movie night.
Relationships: Peebee/Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: OC-tober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'cornered'. I had Thoughts about Pathfinder!Freddy months ago and this comes from those.

"Alone at last." Peebee straddled Freddy's lap and kissed him, deep and hungry.

He responded eagerly to her kiss, hands sliding under her jacket to smooth over soft blue skin. He froze when Reyes commented from the door, "Now this is a gorgeous sight."

"I can explain," Freddy told Reyes, twisting to look at his lover.

Smiling, Reyes leaned on the back of the couch and kissed Freddy, light and sweet. "There's no need, Amor."

"There isn't?" Freddy looked at Peebee, who had the grace to look sheepish.

Sitting back slightly to give him breathing room, she explained, "Reyes and I have been talking."

"Which I'm sure you expected would happen," Reyes added with a wink, climbing over the couch to sit beside them.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. I gave you Peebs' contact information, after all."

"Well, you enjoy having each of us separately so much." She reached between them to palm the front of his pants.

He couldn't stifle a moan of pleasure as her knowing touch brought him to full hardness. Reyes nipped at the spot below Freddy's ear and murmured in the low, sexy voice that never failed to set Freddy's heart racing, "We thought you'd like to have both of us together."

"Both?" Freddy stared up at Reyes, and then at Peebee. "Together?"

She nodded, licking her lips. "I, uh, kind of fantasized about the idea ever since you two started flirting with each other."

"I only hope that we can live up to those fantasies, dear Peebee." Grinning, Reyes offered a wink.

Smoothing his hands along Peebee's thighs, Freddy admitted quietly, "I admit that I've had some fantasies of my own along those lines."

"Did you ever think about it while you were with one of us?" Peebee asked, her grin bright and knowing. "You've said Reyes' name a couple times while you were with me."

As Freddy ducked his head, embarrassed, Reyes combed his fingers through his hair. "And you've said Peebee's name while you were with _me_."

"And I've apologized every time." Freddy took Peebee's hand and kissed the back.

Gently freeing her hand, she cupped his cheek, urging him to look up and meet her golden gaze. " _Is_ this something you want, Freddy?"

"We won't be hurt if it isn't," Reyes added, his hand sliding down to rest on the nape of Freddy's neck. "We'll abide by your choice."

Freddy looked back and forth between them, remembering his fantasies of being with both of his lovers together. Licking his lips, he nodded firmly. "Yes, _please_."

"Aw, he's begging already and we haven't even started undressing," Peebee crooned, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose.

Reyes chuckled, nipping at the spot below Freddy's ear again. "SAM? Privacy mode, please."

"Yes, Mr. Vidal." SAM answered promptly.

Freddy moaned when Reyes scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "I-- are you two _sure_?"

"Absolutely," Peebee assured him, a pleased purr in her voice.

When he looked at Reyes, his hazel eyes were hooded with arousal as he traced Peebee's headcrest with his other hand. Noticing Freddy's scrutiny, Reyes nodded. "Oh, yes, Amor."

"C'mere." Freddy pulled Reyes to him for a sloppy, desperate kiss. He was eager to see where the night would go from here. _Maybe movie nights should become a thing. Especially if Reyes can join us for them._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more worked out, but suffice it to say that Freddy and Reyes agreed to an open relationship after Kadara. This is just the next step after that.


End file.
